


Confess, you idiots !

by Animes_Trash



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Freya is a mom for everyone, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year fic, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, everyone is friends and they have dinner together, for a discord secret santa, it's a new year party sort of, it's fun and cute, mahiru and sakuya are bad at feelings, there is no war anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animes_Trash/pseuds/Animes_Trash
Summary: When the war is over and the new year is coming, everyone is having a dinner at Mahiru's place. Sakuya and Mahiru are in love but too dumb to confess to each other, so Kuro and Freya have their backs and are there to push them a little.
Relationships: Shirota Mahiru/Watanuki Sakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Confess, you idiots !

"Kuro, move your lazy ass and help me a bit, you useless neat vampire !" Mahiru yelled as he was cooking the dinner for tonight. They couldn't hold a party for Christmas, so they decided to hold one the 31th, for both Christmas and New Year. And it sure as hell was a lot of work for the Housewife. They should be around 12 tonight. Around. The Sloth, Pride, Wrath, Greed and Lust Pair, even Tsubaki and Belkia were coming. But someone never answered the invitation Mahiru send. It was his dear green-lettuce-haired friend, Sakuya. Even since the War with Tsubaki ended and the peace reigned, they didn't find the time to talk. Not especially about serious things or anything, but just to talk or hang out, like friends. Friends. That word sounded weird in Mahiru's head. Were they really "friends" ? Koyuki and Ryusei were his friends. But what he felt for Sakuya was... different. Mahiru couldn't explain it. It was something... stronger ? But he wasn't "more friend" with Sakuya than with Koyuki and Ryusei. Then... what was it ?

Anywwy, he couldn't loose time thinking about that when he had so much to do today.   
People were arriving slowly. Misono, Lily, Tetsu and Hugh were the firsts. Lily brought a bag with presents and some bottles of wine, as Hugh did. "The older it is, the better it gets !", was the sentence he constantly repeated. "Behind his child-like face is in fact an alcoholic in disguised", laughed Lily. Hyde and Licht followed, along with Tsubaki and Belkia. It didn't last long before Tsubaki became drunk. Belkia took a lot if pictures of everything, when the bell rang. Mahiru almost didn't have time to open the door that a feminin voice was heard.  
"Come, Iduna. There's too much men in this room and therefor too much dumbness." Freya handed everyone a small bottle. "Drink this you drunk-asses. It's apple juice. It's not even 10pm and look at you all." Lily dropped the bottle and went hiding behind Misono. "She's not angry" said Iduna, which made a cooler ambiance.   
Everyone was laughing and Mahiru went in the kitchen to begin putting the dinner in the plates. He didn't understand why, but he couldn't laugh with the others. Something wasn't right. Something was missing. Someone was missing. "Hey, Mahiru, you okay ?" Kuro came and sat beside him. "You know, even if people are not my thing, I can feel when something is wrong with you. And it's troublesome to see you like that" Kuro yawned. Mahiru hesitated but finally told Kuro, he was his Servamp and he had complete trust in him. "I don't know were Sakuya is and I'm worried. He never answered... is he safe ? What if he's hurt ? Or... what if he just doesn't want to see me ?..." Mahiru couldn't know which thing was the most painful to him. Purple hair peeked into the room "What are you two doing here ?" Freya asked, a bit confused. "Mahiru's a teenage girl in love worried his crush left him on 'seen'". Mahiru blushed furiously and hit Kuro. "Stop saying nonsense, Kuro ! I'm not in love with Sakuya !" "Is "Sakuya" the boy with green hair on your lockscreen, Mahiru ?" Freya asked with her constant glare. "Yup" Kuro answered for him. "... Damn. You men really are blind when it comes to figuring these things out." But before anyone could answer, the bell rang.

It's cold outside. That's what Sakuya was thinking. Well, it was his fault for not taking a warmer jacket, though. Kids and their "style" today, I swear. Sakuya didn't know where to go. Most shops and restaurants were either closed or too crowded. He was... bitter. Holidays were supposed to be a family thing. He never had that, and each year the others and all the lights in the street were there to remember him that he was all alone. That he never had a family, and that he'll never have.   
Well, that was part wrong. For two reasons.  
The first is that, when he was a child, before his death, he had someone. He had his sister. Their parents were the most awful creatures he ever knew, but his sister was with him. She always was. He remember one of his christmas, their parents didn't do anything to decorate the house or just to celebrate. So, her sister and him went to the park behind the building. She took an old radio and found some christmas songs to play. Sakuya was sitting on her lap, when she gave him a present. He looked at her with wide eyes "For me ?", "Of course for you, silly ! Now, open it !" Inside the small bag was a walkman. "You always listen to music with that old radio, now you can listen to music outside !" She smile brightly as Sakuya thanked her by hugging her.  
Sakuya smiled at that memory. It always made him. He took out a paper out of his pocket. Maybe holidays are better with someone...  
And that is the second reason. Someone. There was someone he wanted to spend his holidays with. Mahiru. But he was scared. Yes, they weren't "ennemies" anymore. But what if Mahiru was angry at him ? Or just didn't want to see him ? That thought scared him. He didn't even answer the invitation. But he realized, he missed Mahiru much, so much more than he could have imagined.  
"Fuck it." He said, as he headed to Mahiru's place.

Mahiru got up to see who it was who rang the bell. Hope filled his heart, maybe... ? 

"Hello, Mahiru... sorry, I'm late" 

But Mahiru was too happy to yell at Sakuya at the moment. Actually, he wanted to hug him, very tight. But that would have been awkward. 

"It's okay ! The most important is that you're here now. Come, we're going to eat !" 

Mahiru added a plate and cutlery for Sakuya. Now, everyone sat at the table and everyone was joyful. It was the first time all of them were reunited in the same room after everything that happened, and Mahiru had to admit he was a bit nervous at first, especially because of Tsubaki and Belkia. After all, a fight or an argument could happen. But right now, Belkia was taking pictures of everything he could and Tsubaki was... drunk. Hella drunk. 

"SAKUYAAAA, YOUW'RE FINAWLLY HEEEEWRE ??? YOU CAME TO COMFESS TO UR SUNSHIIIIIIINWE ???"

A fork flew through the room, hitting Tsubaki, followed by some insults and death threats. Later, all of them were sitting somewhere in the living room, waiting for the countdown until 2019. It was around 11:50 pm when Sakuya decided to go on the balcony. He needed fresh air. Not that he felt bad or anything, but that edgy-asocial-lettuce-head wanted some time alone to think.

It wasn't that scary, he thought. He was scared at first, what if something went wrong ? But when he saw Mahiru's smile, it was like he knew nothing could happen to him if he was there. Sakuya didn't talk a lot when they were eating, but Mahiru always included him in the conversations, and never let him alone.

Mahiru was in the kitchen cleaning up some things. Suddenly, he heard a voice. 

"So, are you just going to stay here and do nothing ?"

It was Freya who spoke. She came in and helped Mahiru cleaning.

"What do you mean ?" He asked, confused. "I'm cleaning."

"That's not what I'm talking about." She stared at Mahiru. "That boy you love, when will you finally confess ?"

Mahiru choked. "H-hey ! I'm not in love with S-" he shut his mouth when he saw the death glare Freya had on here face. He blushed and turned his head. "Okay. I may be. This is stressing, I like simple things... but that is everything but simple".

Her expression softened. "And what exactly is supposed to be complicated ? You both are obviously head over heals for each other. Make it simple and just tell him. Now go on your balcony, do what you have to do and at least try to prove me that men are not that lame in love." 

Mahiru couldn't do anything but listen to her. Even though she said she wasn't angry... she was still... scary. A shiver ran down Mahiru's spine as he went into the balcony. Sakuya didn't notice him and Mahiru heard him talk in a small voice.

"Seriously... what have I done to deserve you, Mahiru ?"

"You are just youself."

Sakuya let out a high pitched scream in fear. 

"Mahiru ! How dare you do that to me ?! I could have died of a heart attack !!"

They both laughed. Mahiru went next to Sakuya.

"Listen, Sakuya... I think I have something to t-"

He stopped. 

"You're not wearing gloves ?! Sakuya, it's freezing !!"

Mahiru took Sakuya's hands in his to try to keep them warm. Seriously, they were too cold !

"Mahiru, are trying to flirt with me ?"

Sakuya grinned. Mahiru blushed.

"Of course not !! You're just being a dumbass not wearing any gloves".

He wasn't flirting with Sakuya. He just wanted to hold his hands. Because they are cold. That's all. Or what it ?

"Anyways, what were you going to say ?"

"Oh yeah, right. So... hum, were should I begin ? Well, I'll just try to keep it simple. Sooo, you know, since some monthes, I... I feel things for you. I don't know what are these feelings but it'd be too complicated to try and search too far so... I think I'm in love with y-"

Sakuya kissed Mahiru. 

It wasn't a big passioned kiss as if they will die tomorrow, but it was a simple, chaste kiss. After a few seconds, Sakuya spoke.

"Sorry, but if you had finished your sentence, I probably would have died of a heart attack."

"My sentence already ended, you know ? You just cut my last 'you'".

"Then... maybe I just wanted to kiss you ?"

Mahiru became a blushing mess. Actually, they both were blushing messes with heart beating too fast. Mahiru, too embarassed, hid his head in Sakuya's neck.

"Does that mean... you feel the same ?"

To answer, Sakuya just hugged Mahiru tight. They both laughed softly.

Some minutes later, someone came on the balcony. It was Lily.

"Aww, you both are so cuuuute !!!! Come, now, we're starting the countdown !"

Sakuya and Mahiru let go of each other and came with the others in the living room. All of them made the countdown until 2019.

"3 !"

"2 !"

"1 !"

"HAPPY NEW YEAAAAAAR~ !!!!!"

Boom. 2019 baby. 

They were all having fun, eating and drinking. Sakuya and Mahiru held hands, when they both felt that someone was throwing things at them.

It was Tsubaki throwing mistletoe at them.

"NOW KISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS U DON'T HAWVE THE CHOIIIIICE, MISTLETOE MISTLETOE MISTLETOEEEE !!!!"

"Tsubakyun, stop drinking now !! BUT STILL YOU TWO SHOULD KISS SO I CAN TAKE PICTURES"

Mahiru and Sakuya blushed, and even if Mahiru was too embarassed to to something, Sakuya grabbed him by his waist and kissed him.

Cheers from the others could be heard in the background, as Tsubaki was still throwing mistletoe at them. Belkia laughed at the fact that he could make an album with all those pictures.

Yeah, 2019 started the best way it could.


End file.
